Put two twins together Book 2
by jacquisup
Summary: Sequel to Put two twins together'. It's their second year at Hogwarts and something weird happens this year. Things are found out and people are hurt. Can the four Gryffindors put this years puzzle together?
1. Chapter 1

1/30/19- 2/19/19

It was July 31st and Harry and Tracey's 12th birthday. They were sitting at the table having breakfast. Tweeky would make it special for them on their birthday.

"Happy birthday you two." Lilly said.

"Thanks mum." Harry said.

"Are uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot coming later?" Tracey asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here in about an hour." James said.

"OK." they said together.

After breakfast they went and got ready for the day.

An hour later Sirius and Remus were sitting there talking and laughing.

"I can't believe they're going to their second year of school." Sirius said.

"I know, where has the time gone? Next year they'll be able to use our map to Hogsmead." Remus said.

"I don't know Moony, I wonder if they'll find anything we missed? I don't think we missed anything though." James said.

"Nah, we were at that school for seven years, this is just their second year." Sirius said.

"Yeah, but that means that they might find new places." Remus said.

"Hopefully if they do they owl us right after they find it. Then give it to us when they get home." James said.

"What are you talking about dad, Sirius, Remus?" Harry asked with Tracey next to him as usual.

"Nothing, just thinking about you going to second year and getting to use the map next year for Hogsmead. If we missed anything owl us and next time we see you tell us where and when please!" Sirius said.

"Will do! Would you want dad, Sirius, Remus, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs or Marauders?" Tracey said smiling.

They thought for a few minutes. Then looked at each other and nodded.

"Marauders." they said together.

"Will-" Harry started.

"Do-" Tracey said next.

"Guys!" they finished together.

Remus, Sirius and James like it when they do that. Then Harry and Tracey went outside for a while.

Harry would go visit Hissers every day. When Sirius was here he would switch into his animagus and play games with them. He would give them a ride sometimes to.

Before they knew it they were in bed and fast asleep.

"I wonder what's going to happen this year." Lilly said.

"I don't know Lil, hopefully it won't be as bad as last year." James said.

"That would be nice."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Harry was woken up by something sitting on him. He opened his eyes and saw someone fuzzy. Then he sat up put his glasses on.

"Harry Potter! Such an honor it is." It said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dobby sir. Dobby the house elf." Dobby said.

"Not to be rude or anything but, what are you doing here? We don't need another house elf, we have Tweeky."

"Oh yes sir, D-Dobby understands. It is, difficult sir. Dobby wonders where to begin." Dobby said.

"Why don't you sit down?" he said.

"S-s-sit, sit down?" Then he started to cry.

"Dobby, sh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Offend Dobby? Dobby has heard of your greatness sir, but never has he been asked to sit down by a wizard! They get equal."

"You can't have met many decent wizards then. You know how we treat Tweeky."

"No, I haven't. What an awful thing to say. Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"Dobby stop! Please stop!"

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," he said. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir. . . ."

"Your family? They don't treat you very well, do they?"

"No sir. But Dobby is used to this sir."

"What exactly did you come here for?"

"To warn you, Harry Potter must not come to Hogwarts School. There is a plot! A plot to make most terrible things happen."

"What terrible things? Who's plotting them?"

Dobby shut his eyes tightly. "Oh! I can not say."

"Ok, I understand you can't say."

Then Dobby started hitting his head on Harry's light.

"Dobby put the lamp down!"

"Harry? Are you up? What's that noise?" Lilly asked from downstairs.

"Nothing mum!" he called back.

"Give me the lamp!" Then he finally got it.

"Dobby, I'm going to Hogwarts and that's final! I have friends to spend time with!"

"Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?"

"Well I expect they- hang on, how do you know my friends hadn't been writing to me or Tracey?" he asked looking suspicious at him.

Dobby slowly walked away and took out the letters.

"Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby hoped that if his friends had forgotten him Harry Potter might not want to go back to school sir."

"Give me those, now! And I would still have my parents to and Tracey!"

"No!"

Then he started running and going down the stairs. Harry did the same thing. But Dobby noticed James so he looked at Harry and apperated away.

He shook his head and headed to breakfast.

When he got there he sat down and took some pancakes and pumpkin juice.

"Good morning Harry." James said.

"Morning dad." he said back. Then he looked at Tracey.

'**We need to talk after breakfast in my room.'** He sent her.

'**Ok, why?'** she sent back.

'**A house elf was in my bedroom and telling me not to go to school.'** he told her.

'**Hmm, we'll think of something.' **she nodded confused.

Then they finished breakfast and headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got there they sat down and waited.

"What's going on?" Tracey asked.

"Some house elf, Dobby came in my room this morning and tried to get me to stay home." Harrry said.

"Why?"

"He said that someone was making a plot to make bad things happen this year."

"Oh great, another exciting year. And only our second!"

"I know. Hopefully it won't be as bad as last year."

"Hopefully your scar won't stop hurting." she said.

"Yeah that would be nice." he said back.

"Harry! Tracey! This year's letter is here!" James called.

They smiled and went downstairs to get their letters.

"Thanks dad." Harry said.

"Let's see what we have this year. SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart." Harrry said.

"I've heard of him. Sounds like an idiot to me." Tracey said.

"Well, let's head on over to Diagon Alley." Lilly said smiling.

So they headed to the fireplace and got ready.

"James, you first." Lilly said.

"Alright," He took some powder. "DIAGON ALLEY!"

Then some green flames went off.

"Alright, Tracey, you next."

So she did the same thing and was gone.

"Alright Harry, go ahead."

He took some powder and did the same thing as his dad and his sister.

Then Lilly went on and mead up with her family.

While they were getting their books they heard something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Gilderoy Lockhart."

someone said.

Then everyone started clapping when he came. He smiled and saw Harry, Tracey, James and Lilly.

"Can't be Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter! Excuse me madam." he said going through Lilly.

When he got there Gilderoy pulled him over to him.

"Nice big smile Harry Together, you and I are worth the front page."

Then a picture was taken. "Ladies and gentlemen what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry came to purchase my autobiography 'Magical me'" People started clapping again.

"Which incidentally is currently on its twenty seventh week apone the Daily Prophet 's best seller list. And he has no idea that he will in fact be leaving, with my, entire collection work," he handed them to Harry. "Free of charge."

Everyone started clapping while Harry carried his books.

Malfoy was standing above them and headed down to them.

"Bet you loved that didn't Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a bookstore without making the front page." Malfoy said.

"Leave him alone." Tracey said.

"Oh look at the two inseparable Potters. Can't live without each other can you?"

Suddenly something went on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Now now Draco, play nicely." Then he looked at Harry. "Lucius Malfoy, we meet at last. Forgive me."

He pulled him up to him and put the snake of his stick on his scar.

"Your scar is legend. As of course the wizard who gave it to you."

Harry pulled himself away. "Voldemort tried to kill my parents and sister. He was nothing more than a murderer."

"Oo, you must be very brave, to mention his name. Or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear for the thing itself." Tracey said.

"You must me Tracey. Yes Draco's told me all about you. And how close you two are."

"Harry! Tracey!" said James. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well- James Potter."

"Lucius," he said.

"I can see he still goes through a lot of fame."

"He treats it the way he promised years ago. To treat him and his sister equally."

Then Lilly started to come over to the others.

"I can see you're still with the muggle born. Just like Sirius and Arthur you're still the person that doesn't care about blood."

"Everyone is different. He decides who he wants to be with. You, just like many other people know that there aren't many purebloods there in the world." Lilly said.

"I am perfectly aware of that."

"Well, we have other school supplies to get. Harry, Tracey, Lilly let's go." They all nodded and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Before they knew it they were at Kings Cross in a hurry.

"Alright you two It's 10:58 so let's hurry up. Tracey you first." James said.

So she hurried over to it and went through. Then James went after her.

"Alright Harry, go ahead." Lilly said.

So he hurried then when he got to the middle of the platforms he was crashed into the wall.

"Ooff!" he said and was on his back.

"Harry! Are you alright?" she asked and helped him up.

"Yeah, but it's locked or something."

Lilly looked at it and put her hand on it to.

"Hmm, maybe we can flew to Albus' office." she said.

"Alright, what about dad?" he asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine but let's wait for him to check." she said.

So they waited for James to come back and then explained why they weren't with him. So they headed home and Harry flewed to Dumbledore's office. Then he headed to the great hall and sat next to Tracey as usual.

"Where were you?" Tracey asked.

"The platform wouldn't open for me so we went home and I used the flew network to Dumbledore's office." he explained.

"Ahh, I got ya." she said.

Then Harry looked at Ron and saw tape on his wand.

"What happened to your wand?"

"It fell out of my pocket and I stepped on it by accident." Ron said.

"Ahh." he said nodding.

"You need to get a new one." Hermione said.

"I know." Ron said.

After dinner they went upstairs and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they were sitting in Herbology. Then Professor Sprout came.

"Good morning everyone." Then she tapped her wand on the table. "Good morning everyone!" she said louder.

"Good morning Professor Sprout." they said together.

"Welcome to Greenhouse three today, chaps!" she said. "Now today we're going to repot Mandrakes. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Ganger."

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot up again.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young. But they'll knock you out for several hours which is why I gave you a earmuffs. For complete protection. Now if you'll please put them on."

Everyone started to put them on as told.

"Flaps tight down and watch me closely. You grasp, your mandrake firmly. And take them right outside the pot."

Then it started to cry and everyone covered their ears.

"And then put them in the other pot and put some soil to keep them warm."

It continued to cry making Neville fall and pass out.

Professor Sprout sighed. "Longbottom's been neglected by his earmuffs."

Seamus looked down at him then looked back at his Professor. "No ma'am, he's just fainted."

"Yes well, just leave him there. Right on you go. Grasp your mandrake and pull it out!"

Then everyone pulled them out and looked at it. Ron's was very fat and Malfoy was playing with its chin. Then his finger was in its mouth. He pulled it out, whipped it on his top and put the mandrake down.

A few hours later they were sitting there at the table doing homework when they heard someone.

"Hi Harry!" Then light came out of nowhere.

Harry and Tracey were shocked.

"I'm Colin Creevey! I'm in Gryffindor to." Colin said.

"Hi Colin, nice to meet you." he said.

"Do you mind if you leave? We have some paper to finish." Tracey said.

"Oh, of course." Then he took another picture and left.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." she said.

After that they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts waiting for their Professor. Then the door opened and everyone looked up.

"Let me introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,me. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award — but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" he said chuckling a little.

Hermione and someone leaned on their books in dreamland. Then he took out his wand.

"Now- be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

"I must ask you not to scream," said Lockhart in a low voice. "It might provoke them."

Then he uncovered what was under the blanket. They were going all over the lock.

Cornish pixies?" Seamus said.

"Yes," he said dramatically. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies."

Seamus started laughing.

"Devilish tricky little blighters they can be! Let's see what you make of them!"

He opened them and then everyone jumped up from their seat. Two of them took Neville's ears and pulled him on the top light.

"Please get me down!" Neville said.

"Come on now — round them up, round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted.

"Get off me!" Hermione said while a pixie pulled her hair.

"No stop hold still!" Harry said and hit it with his book.

Then Lockhart looked around and took out his wand. "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi!_"

Then before the spell worked a pixie took it. When it got to the top it hit the dinosaur bones down and another one was on the back.

"Yeeehaaaa!" it yelled.

At the top Lockhart hurried over to a picture of himself while another took it. He pulled it to try and get it but lost it.

"I'll ask you three to just, nip the rest of them back to their case!"

Then he left the room.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked while Harry and Tracey used a book to get them away.

Then Hermione stood up and took out her wand. "Emirbulus!"

Then they stopped moving and started floating.

"Why is it always me?" Neville asked while he was stuck.

Early the next morning Harry was woken up by Wood.

"What?" he said.

"Come on, quidditch practice now." Wood said.

"Oliver, It's barely bright out!"

"Exactly. It's part of our new training program. Come on, grab your broom, and let's go," None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be first off the mark this year-"

"Alright I'm up." He started to yawn and sat up.

"Good, be there in fifteen minutes."

"Alright."

Then he got up and got ready. A few minutes later he was outside listening to Wood.

"I divided a whole new quidditch program. We're gonna train earlier, harder and longer." Then they saw some other people. "Wha- I don't believe it."

Ron, Hermione and Tracey saw them coming.

"Where do you think you're going Flint?"

"Quidditch practice." Flint said.

"I booked the field for Gryffindor today."

"Easy Wood, I've got a note." he said and handed him the note.

"Uh oh, I smell trouble." Ron said and closed his book.

"Same here." Tracey said.

"I Professor Severus Snape here by give you permission to practice according to the case of having a new seeker." He put the note down. "You've got a new seeker, who?"

Then Malfoy came out of behind Flint.

"Malfoy?" Harry said.

"That's right, and that's not all that's new this year." Malfoy said.

They looked down and saw new brooms.

"Those are nimbus 2001, how did you get those?" Ron asked.

"Gift from Draco's father." Flint said.

"You see unlike some my father can afford the best." he said.

"At least nobody on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They've got an all pure talent." Hermione said.

Malfoy looked at her. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Everyone went wide.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy." Ron said pulling out his broken wand. "Eat slugs!"

Then it rebounded and Ron was on his back. Everyone but the Slytherins ran to him. Harry, Tracey and Hermione bent down next to him.

"You OK Ron?" Hermione asked.

He just knelt there with his mouth shut.

"Say something!" Tracey said.

Then a slug came out of his mouth.

Then a flash appeared. "Wow! Can you turn around Harry?" Colin asked.

"No Colin get out of the way!"

Then another one came and Harry helped him stand up.

"Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do!"

So they headed to his hut while the Slytherins laughed.

When they got there Hagrid had him sit down and brought him a bucket.

"Well, this calls for specialists equipment. Nothin' to do but wait till it's done I'm afraid." Then another one came out. "Better out then in. Who'd Ron try to curse anyway?"

"Hermione." Harry said.

"He called her, sorry to say it again Hermione but you know I don't mean you." Hermione nodded. "He called her a mudblood." Tracey said.

"He did not!" Hagrid said shocked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Well I can tell ya this, they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can' do," said Hagrid proudly, making Hermione go a brilliant shade of magenta.

"It's a disgusting thing to call someone," said Ron, wiping his sweaty brow with a shaking hand.

"Yeah." Tracey said nodding.

A few hours later Harry was on his way to dinner when he heard something in the wall.

He put his ear and hand on the wall.

"_Come . . . come to me. . . . Let me rip you. . . . Let me tear you. . . . Let me kill you. . . Kill, kill, kill_!"

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"Didn't you hear it?" he said.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"That voice!"

"Voice, what voice?" Tracey asked.

"I heard it on my way to dinner."

"Blood... Must get, blood."

"It's moving, I think it's going to kill." Then he started running.

"Kill?" Ron said.

"Harry wait!" Hermione said.

"Not so fast!" Tracey said.

Then they started running to.

When they met up with him they saw spiders.

"Strange." Hermione said.

"I've never seen spiders act like that." Tracey said.

"I don't like spiders." Ron said. Then he looked down. "What's that?"

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened... Enemies of the heir be wear... It's written in blood. Hermione said.

"Oh no." Harry said.

Then the other three looked up and saw something. Hermione and Tracey gasped.

"It's Filch's cat! Mrs. Norris." he said.

Then everyone else came and saw him standing there next to her. Madam Pumfrey gasped.

"Enemies of the heir be ware?" Malfoy said then looked at them. "You'll be next mudblood."

"What's going on here? Come on make way make way. Potter, what are you-" he looked up and saw her. "Mrs. Norris." He looked at Harry. "You've murdered my cat."

"No."

"I'll kill ya." He started to put his hand on his shirt. "I'LL KILL YA!"

"Argus! Argus I-" Dumbledore started and saw the writing. "Everyone will precede to their dormitories immediately." Everyone started to turn around. "Everyone except, you four he said pointing to Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione.

"She's not dead Argus, but she has been, petrified."

"Ah! Thought so, so unlucky I wasn't there. I know the exact counter curse that could have spared her." Lockhart said.

"But how she has been petrified I can not say."

"Ask, he's the one who did it. You saw what he wrote on the wall."

"It's not true sir I swear. I never touched Mrs. Noris." Harry said.

"Rubbish."

"If, I might headmaster, perhaps Potter is in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious. I for one, don't recall seeing Potter, at dinner." Snape said.

"I was my way to dinner when I found Mrs. Noris." Harry said.

"That's why Ron, Tracey and I were looking for him. We just found him when he said," Hermione started.

"When I said I wasn't that hungry. We were

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus."

"My cat has been petrified. I wanna see some punishment!"

"She will be able to be cured, Argus. Professor Sprout said she has mandrake which will be able to cure her. However, I strongly recommend caution, to all." he said.

While they were on their way to the common room Hermione thought of something.

"It's a bit strange isn't it?"

"Strange?" Harry said.

"You hear this voice, a voice only you can hear. It's just, strange."

"You think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others I mean."

"Are you mad!" Ron said.

"No Harry, even in the Wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

"She's right you know." A painting said. Ron looked at but kept going.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I have your attention please? Right, now today we will be transforming animals, into water bubblers. Like so, one, two, three faraverto." Then it turned into a glass.

"Now who would like to go first? Ah Mr. Weasley, one, two, three faraverto."

He cleared his throat and counted to three. "Faraverto."

Then Scabbers didn't turn completely into a cup. He picked it up and turned it around.

"That wand needs replacing Mr. Weasley. Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about, the Chamber of Secrets."

Everyone looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Very well. Now you all know of course that Hogwarts over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders who existed quite harmoniously, one did not."

"Three guesses who." Ron whispered to Harry.

Then McGonagall pointed her wand at nodding. "Salazar Slytherin wanted to be more selective of the students. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. When all the others don't agree he decided to leave the school. Now according to legend, he built a hidden chamber in the castle none as the Chamber of Secrets. Before he left he sealed it so that no one would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir, alone would be able to open the Chamber, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all students who in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns." Hermione said.

"Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such Chamber has been found."

"Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Tracey asked.

"It said to be something that only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be known, as a monster."

When class was done Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione were walking and talking about the Chamber.

"Do you think it's true? Do you think the Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked.

"Yes, couldn't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Hermione said.

"But if the Chamber really does existence and it really has been opened then that means-" Harry started.

"The heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" Tracey said.

"Let's think. Who do we know that thinks all muggleborns are scars?" Ron said.

"You're talking about Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Of course! You heard him, you'll be next mudblood." Ron said.

"I heard him. But Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?" Hermione said.

"Maybe Ron's right Hermione, I mean look at his family. The whole lot of them have been sorted into Slytherin for centuries." Harry said.

"Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we can trick them into telling us!" Ron said.

"Even they aren't that thick." Tracey said.

"Harry could always use legilimancy during dinner or studying." Ron said looking at Harry.

"You know I don't use it that often. I use occlamency at least 85% of the time. Mostly while I'm at school with Snape using it a lot." he said.

"He's right Ron, but there might be another way. Mind you it could be difficult, not to mention we'll breaking fifty school rules. And it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous." Hermione said.

"What do you have in mind?" Tracey asked.

"Polyjuice potion."

They all stared at her in shock.

"It's worth a shout." Harry said.

So they headed to the library and looked for the ingredients they need. They needed to get to the restricted section so they went to Lockhart and got it.

Harry, Tracey and Ron waited for Hermione to get the back.

"Here it is, the polyjuice potion. Properly brewed it will allow the

drinker to transform himself temporarily into another."

"You mean to say that if Harry, Tracey and I drink that stuff we'll turn into Crabbe, Goyle and someone else?" Ron asked.

"Yes. But it's tricky, I've never seen a more complicated potion." she said.

"Well how long will it take to make?" Tracey asked.

She looked at them. "A month."

"A month? But Hermione! Malfoy could have attacked half the muggleborns in the school by then!" Harry said.

"I know, but it's the only plan we've got."


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough they were at the first quidditch game of the year.

Gryffindor verses Slytherin.

Harry was looking around for hints of the snitch. The score was ninety to thirty. Slytherin was winning.

"Alright there scarhead?" Malfoy asked.

Then the bludger started to head torts him.

"Watch yourself Harry!" Wood said looking at him.

Then Harry saw it coming to him. "Wood look out!"

Then Wood was hit by it on his broom. Harry went a different way but it was following him.

Hagrid was watching him. "Blimey! Harry's got himself a ridge blogger! That's been tampered with that has!"

"I'll stop it." Ron said with his wand out.

"No! Even with a proper wand it's to risky. You could hit Harry." Hermione said.

"She's right Ron." Tracey said.

While he flies around and tries to not get hit by anything.

"Training for the ballet Potter?" Malfoy said.

Then the snitch was seen so they started to speed up. While they did that they

"You'll never catch me Potter!" he said.

Harry sped up and was missed by the bludger. Malfoy kept pushing him out the way. Then he wasn't looking for a second. When he looked up again he saw part of the wood and his broom crashed into it and then was on the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Harry kept going and had his right hand out to get the snitch. A few seconds later it was hit hard by the bludger. So he used his left hand and caught it. Then he was on his back and looked at it smiling.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" Lee said.

Then looked up and saw the bludger flying twords him. So he moved in different places. Then he heard Hermione say something.

"_Donita incantatory!"_

Then the bludger was in pieces. After that his friends, sister and his team were standing next to him.

"Thank you." he said.

"You OK?" Hermione asked.

"No. I think my, I think my arm's broken." he said.

"Not to worry Harry I can fix your arm straight away." Lockhart said.

"No. Not you he said.

"Don't know what he's saying." Hagrid rolled his eyes.

"Now this, won't hurt a bit." He took out his wand and put it on his arm. "_Breakey arm. Elmendo!"_

Then his arm started to get floppy.

"Ah, yes well, that can sometimes happen. But the point is, you can no longer feel any pain. And it is very clear that you arm was not broken."

"BROKEN?! There's no bones left!" Hagrid said.

Then his arm went back down. "Much more flexible though." Lockhart said.

Sure enough he was in the hospital wing. Malfoy was laying there groining while some of his friends and teammates sat there with him.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy stop making such a full you can go. Out of my way out my way! Should've been brought straight to me. Can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back." Made Pumfry said.

"You will be able won't you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I'll be able to certainly. But it'll be painful. You're in for a rough night Potter." Then she handed him the cup.

He took a sip of it and spit it out. "Well what do you expect, pumpkin juice?" She raised her head telling them to leave.

Later that night while he was asleep he was woken up by a sound.

"Blood must get blood."

He sat up and put his glasses on. Then he saw someone.

"Hello!" Dobby said smiling.

"Dobby?"

"Harry Potter should have listened to Dobby. Harry Potter should have gone back home when he missed the train."

"It was you! You stopped the barrier from letting me through!"

"Indeed yes sir."

"You're lucky I had my parents to take me. Or else I'd have to miss school!"

"At least you would be away from here. Harry Potter must go home. Dobby thought his bludger would make Harry Potter see."

"You're bludger? You made that bludger chase after me?!"

"Dobby feels most agreed sir. Dobby had to iron his hands."

"Better clear off before my bone comes back Dobby or I might strangle you!"

"Uh Ah huh Dobby is used to death threat sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."

Harry started to stand up.

"I don't suppose you could tell me why you tried to kill me."

"Not Kill you sir, never kill you. Dobby rememberers How Harry Potter triumphed over He-who-must-not-be-named. We house elves were treated like vermin's sir. Of course Dobby is still treated like vermin." He started crying and whipping his face.

Then they heard something. "Listen, listen. Terrible things are about to happen at Hogwarts. Harry Potter must go home! Now history is to repeat itself."

"Repeat itself? You mean this has happened before?"

He gasped. "I shouldn't have said that!" He looked around and picked up the skeleton-grow on his face. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

He pushed down the potion and took Dobby's shirt.

"Tell me Dobby, when did this happen? Who's doing it now?"

Dobby cannot say sir. Dobby only wants Harry Potter to be safe."

Then Dobby snapped and disappeared. Harry looked at his hands and then heard something. So he laid down and listened.

"Put him here."

"What happened?"

"There's been another attack."

"Do you think, do you think he's been petrified, Madam Pumfry?"

"Perhaps he managed to take a picture of his attack."

Suddenly there was a sound of a small explosion.

"What can this mean Albus?"

"It means, that our students are no longer safe."

"What should I tell the staff?"

"The truth. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened, again."

He laid there thinking for a while and then fell back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Harry told his friends and sister what he heard last night.

"Again?" Hermione said.

"You mean the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Tracey asked.

"Of course. Lucius Malfoy must have opened it while he was at school here. Now he's told Draco to do it." Ron said.

"Maybe, but we'll have to wait for the polyjuice potion to know for sure." Hermione said.

"In mined it to me, what are we doing in raw daylight, in the middle of the girls lavenders? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron said.

"Huh, no. No one ever comes in here." Tracey said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Moaning Myrtle." Hermione said.

"Who?" he said.

Then something came.

"Moaning Myrtle." Tracey said.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?"

"_I'm_ Moaning Myrtle!" she said.

Ron jumped and Harry stared at her in shock.

"I expect none of you would know me. Who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, mopping Moaning Myrtle?" Then she started crying and flew back to her seat. And water went everywhere.

"She's a little sensitive." Hermione said.

A few days later everyone was standing in front of a mat.

"Gather round! Gather, round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the Dark events Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions- for full details, see my published works." He took off part of his cloak and threw it to someone.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, flashing a wide smile. "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Then they walked up to each other and took their wand. Then bowed to each other and turned around. Then got in position.

"One, two, three!" Lockhart said.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Snape yelled and got Lockhart on his back.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares!" Ron said smiling.

"Go Snape!" Tracey said.

"An Exactly suggestion Professor Snape. Let's have volunteer pair. Ah, Harry Weasley how about you?"

"Weasleys wand causes deviation of the simplest spell. Which will cause Potter to go to the hospital wing in a match box. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, Perhaps?" He turned around and pointed up.

So they both went up to the mat.

"Good luck Potter." Lockhart said.

"Thank you sir." he said.

Then they stood in front of each other and took out their wand.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy said.

"You wish." he said.

Then they put their wand down and split up. Then got into stance.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to Disarm your opponents — only to disarm them — we don't want any accidents — one . . . two..."

But Malfoy set a spell at two.

"_Evertaspacula!_" Malfoy said.

Then Harry was on his side. Then he stood up and took his wand out.

"_Rictusempra!_" he said.

Then Malfoy was sitting down in front of Snape. Snape picked him up pushed him to keep going.

"I said Disarm only!" Lockhart shouted.

"_Serpensortia!"_ Malfoy said.

Then a snake came and hissed. Harry stood there for a second.

"Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Harry standing motionless, eye to eye with the angry snake. "I'll get rid of it. . . ."

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart. "_Alata asindera!"_

Then the snake went in the air then came down. After that the snake hissed again and headed to Justin.

"_Leave him alone!_" Harry hissed.

The snake stopped and looked at him. Snape looked at him in shock.

'_I thought only the Dark Lord was a parselmouth?_' he thought.

Then he took out his wand. "_Eparaevedesca_!"

Then the snake was gone and Harry snapped out of.

"What are you playing at?" Justin asked.

He looked around and saw Snape staring at him confused. And everyone just staring at him.

Tracey already knew what happened. Harry had made her swear to never tell anyone and would only use it at home in the garden to talk to Hissers. But today he had to use it to not hurt Justin.

A few minutes later they headed to the common room. When they got there Ron held onto Harry.

"You're a parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know because I don't want anyone to think I'm Dark." Harry said.

"Dumbledore had told our parents that Voldemort might have transferred some of his powers to him when we were little. A few weeks after Harry killed him when we were five we were in the park and he made friends with a snake that lives in our garden. Harry had asked mum and dad if he could stay with us. Mum said as long as it stays in the garden." Tracey said.

"Harry, you know what they're going to think about you now. Salazar Slytherin was a parstelmouth." Hermione said.

"Exactly, now the whole school's going to think you're his great, great grandson or something!" Ron said.

"But we're not! We can't be. Tracey would be a parstelmouth to and she's not." Harry said.

Tracey nodded. "He's right guys. I'm not a parstelmouth. And like they said, he transferred some of his powers to Harry that night seven years ago."

The next day while they were in the great hall doing homework Harry noticed a lot of people staring at him. Then he shook his head and closed his book.

"See you guys in the common room." he said.

Tracey, Ron and Hermione nodded. Then Tracey focused on their connection.

'**OK?'**

'**No, everyone thinks I told it to hurt Justin! And everyone stares at me!'**

'**Maybe you should write to mum and dad when you get to the common room.'**

'**Alright. Want me to tell them anything that you have to do or do you wanna do it together as usual?'**

'**Let's just do it together as usual.'**

'**Alright.'**

'**Be there in a few minutes.'**

'**Ok.'**

Then Tracey looked at their friends.

"I'm going upstairs with Harry. We have something we want to do."

"OK. See you later." Ron said.

When she got there she went and sat next to Harry.

"Alright, let's get this done." he said. Then they started writing.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Yesterday we were at a dueling club with Snape and Lockhart. Snape had me duel Malfoy and he used a spell that made a snake appear. I tried to keep it in me but the snake was mad and headed to Justin. So I had to use parseltongue and tell it to not hurt him. _With what's going on at school and the Chamber being open we think people are starting to think that Harry and me are the heir of Slytherin. We could tell by the look on his face that Snape was a mixture of shocked and confused at the same time. He probably went to Dumbledore after that so he could find out what happened._ We told Ron and Hermione what happened when we were five at the park and told them that Dumbledore said Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me so they don't think I'm going dark or something. _Thankfully they were fine with it. So they're still on our side. That's about it_. Tell uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot we said hello! _

_Harry and Tracey _

They looked at it and double checked at everything.

"Alright, looks good." Tracey said.

"Alright, let's go have Hedwig bring them their letter." Harry said.

When they had it all set they went to find their friends.


	9. Chapter 9

While they were looking for Ron and Hermione Harry heard something.

_"Blood...must get blood! Let me rip you...let me kill you!"_

"Harry?" Tracey said.

He looked at her. "You didn't hear it did you?"

She shook her head so they continued on their search.

Then they saw Nearly-headless Nick and then Justin. Harry walked over to him and double checked on him. Tracey was looking at him to.

"Caught in the act! I'll have you out this time Potters. Mark my words." Mr. Filthy said and went to go get someone.

"No, Mr. Filch, you don't understand!" Harry said.

"Harry, look." Tracey said and pointed at spiders.

Then McGonagall came and rushed over. Then she stared at them in shock.

"Professor, I swear I didn't." Harry said.

She shook her head. "This is out of my hands, Potters."

So they followed her somewhere and saw a stone phoenix.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you." she said.

They walked over and listened to her say the password.

"Show-bout lemon."

Then she opened her hands and then it opened. Harry and Tracey looked at each other and stepped up.

When they got there they opened the door.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said.

"Sir?" Tracey said.

They didn't get an answer so they went inside. Then Harry went over to the hat while Tracey went to see Fawkes.

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" the hat said.

"I, I was just wondering if you put me in the right house?"

"Yes, you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year. You would've done well, in Slytherin."

"You're wrong." Then he turned around and went to Tracey.

When he got there they smiled and then suddenly they saw Fawkes turn into flames.

"Harry? Tracey?"

They looked up and saw Dumbledore standing there.

"We can see it was time for Fawkes to be reborn?" Tracey said.

"Yes and about time to. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a burning day." Dumbledore said.

Suddenly his door opened and they all looked up.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir, wait! Professor it wasn't Harry, Harry would never kill no one never." Hagrid started.

"Hagrid." Dumbledore said raising his hand to calm him down.

"In fact I'd swear even in front of the minister of magic!" Hagrid said.

"HAGRID! Relax, I do not believe, that Harry attacked anyone."

"Of course you don't I-. Oh, right then. I'll just wait outside then."

"Yes."

Then Hagrid left and Harry said Tracey looked at him.

"You don't think it was me Professor?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I do not think it was you. But I must ask you two, is there something you wish to tell me?"

Tracey just shook her head and then he looked at Harry.

He shook his head to. "No sir, nothing."

"Very well then, off you go." he said raising his head.

So they split up and Harry and Tracey went to find Ron and Hermione.

They were in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom working on the potion.

"Ok. It looks like it's almost done." Hermione said. The three of them nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day while they were having breakfast Hedwig came with a reply from their parents.

"Alright, let's see what they have for us this time." Harry said and opened the letter.

Then handed Hedwig some bacon to munch on. He took a deep breath and opened it.

_Dear Harry and Tracey,_

_We understand that you had to do it so we're not mad at you Harry. As for the heir of Slytherin part, we know for a fact you two aren't. I'm not and neither is your father. You're related to the Black from your grandma but that's all I know of aside from the evans. Me, aunt Petunia and your cousin Dudley to be exact. Be careful you four. You two and Ron can survive because you two are halfblood and Ron's a pureblood but keep an eye on Hermione. Severus didn't know about him transfusing some of his powers to you because he didn't want him to tell Voldemort when he comes back. Your uncles said hello by the way. Look out for each other and try to keep the parseltounge in you the best you can Harry. Love,_

_Mum and dad_

"Well, at least they're not mad at you." Tracey said.

Before they knew it It was two weeks until Christmas and they were looking at presents.

"Should we start doing the same thing we did last year for Padfoot?" Tracey asked smirking a little.

He nodded. "You get the toys I'll get the bones?" Harry said smirking back.

"Sounds good." Tracey said with a hand shake.

"What about Remus, dad and mum?" he said.

"Hmm, stags have antlers so dad a pair of mittens for each part?"

Tracey started to burst out laughing. "Yeah! We'll get three packs. I'll get one, you get the other then we get the last one together!"

"What about Remus?" Harry wondered.

"Hmm, what do wolves like?"

They thought for a few minutes.

"Maybe Remus a new book? He's a bookworm, and his problem is different compared to dad and Sirius."

"Sounds good. Don't forget about the chocolate! He LOVES his chocolate!"

Then they started laughing.

"I'll do the book and you do the chocolate?" Tracey said.

"Sounds good." Harry said.

"Any ideas for mum?" Tracey said.

"A picture of us all maybe?" Harry said.

"Sounds good." Tracey said.

So they headed to the book store, pet store, Honeyduke's and then got some mittens.

When they were done they went to the girls bathroom and checked on their potion.

"It's going to be done tomorrow, we need to get some hair for Crabbe, Goyle, Milistrant and Daphne." Hermione said.

When they were done checking on the potion they went to the common room to relax.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day they were all working on getting some of the hair they needed.

Hermione gave Harry and Ron a cupcake for both Crabbe and Goyle to put them to sleep.

Tracey and Hermione did the same thing.

Harry and Ron were outside the great hall waiting for the boys.

Ron cleared his throat and took out his hand.

Harry put his hand out to stop him.

"A Ron, maybe, maybe I should do it?"

Ron looked at his wand. "Yeah, right." he said and put it in his pocket.

Harry took out his own wand and waved it. "_Wingardium_ _Leviosa!_"

Then it started to float so they waited. Then they saw Crabbe and Goyle coming.

"Cool!" Crabbe said.

Then they stuffed the cupcakes in their mouth. When they finished it they passed out.

"How thick could ya get?" Ron asked.

"Come on, let's get them." Harry said.

After they got some hair and put Crabbe and Goyle away they went to the bathroom.

"Well did you get the hair?" Hermione asked.

They took out their hand with hair.

"I got some clothes from Slytherin laundry." Tracey said.

When it was all ready Hermione poured four cups of the potion.

"We have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves." She handed them all a cup. "Add the hairs."

They added their hair.

"Ulg, this is Crabbe." Ron said.

"Cheers." Hermione said and they all taped cups together.

Then they started drinking the potion.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Ron said and ran to the bathroom.

"Me too." Hermione said and Ron with Ron.

Then Harry and Tracey dropped their cups and stood in front of the sink. A few seconds later they were in different looks.

"H-Harry, Tracey?" Ron said.

"Ron?" Harry said.

"Bloody hell!" he said.

"We still sound like ourselves. You need to sound more like Crabbe." Harry said.

"Uh, bloody hell." he said darker.

"Excellent." Tracey said.

"But Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I, I don't think I'm going." Hermione said.

"Hermione are you OK?" Tracey asked.

"Just go! You're wasting time." she said.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Come on." Harry said.

When they left they looked around.

"I think the Slytherin common room is this way." Harry said pointing south.

"Ok." Tracey said.

"Excuse me?" Percy said.

"What are you doing-" Ron started.

Then Tracey elbowed him.

"I mean, what are you doing down here?" he asked darker.

Percy looked at them. "I happen to be a school prefect. You three on the hand have no business running around the corridor in this time of night. What are your names again?"

"I'm," Harry started but was interrupted

"Crabbe! Goyle! Where have you two been? Daphne what are you doing here to?" Malfoy said.

She opened her mouth but was interrupted by him.

"Why are you wearing glasses?"

Harry took his glasses off. "Um, reading."

"Reading?" Harry nodded.

"I didn't know you could read." He turned around and looked at Percy. "And what are you doing down here Weasley?"

"Mind your attitude Malfoy." he said.

Then Malfoy started to walk so Harry, Tracey and Ron followed him.

When they got to the common room Malfoy sat down.

"Well sit down." Then they sat down.

"You'd never know the Weasleys were purebloods, the way they behave. They're an embarrassment to the Wizarding world, all of them."

"Ron's — or rather, Crabbe's — face was contorted with fury.

"What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy.

Tracey elbowed him again.

"Stomachache," Ron grunted.

"You know, I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. Father's always said old Dumbledore was the worst thing that's ever happened to this place."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Harry said.

Malfoy looked at him. "What? You think there's someone here who's worse than Dumbledore? Well, do you?"

Harry thought for a second. "Harry Potter?"

Malfoy calmed down and nodded.

"Good one Goyle, you're absolutely right. Saint Potter. And please actually think that he's the heir of Slytherin?"

"But then must have some idea who's behind it all. . . ."

"You know I haven't, Goyle, I told you yesterday. How many times do I have to tell you, is this yours?"

He had a small present in his hand. Harry shook his head.

"But my father did say this, it's been fifty years since the Chamber was opened. He didn't tell me who opened it, only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time. . . . I hope it's Granger," he said.

Ron stood up and Harry held him back.

"What's the matter with you three? You're acting very, odd."

"It's his, stomachache." Tracey said.

"Calm down!" Harry whispered.

Then Ron saw Harry's scar. "S-scar." he said pointing his finger.

Harry put his hand on it. Then he saw Ron and Tracey's hair turning red.

"Hair." He pointed at their hair.

Then they covered the places that were changing and hurried out of the room.

"Hey, where' you going?" Malfoy called.

A few minutes later they were in the bathroom again.

"That was close!" Ron said.

"Hermione come out we've got lodes to tell you!" Harry said.

"Go away!" she said.

"Wait till you see, it's awful!" Myrtle said.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Tracey said and opened the door.

"Do you remember me telling you, that polyjuice potion is only for humans transformation?"

Harry put his glasses back on and Hermione turned around and looked at them.

"It was cat's hair I pulled off of Mylastrint's robe. Look at my face."

Myrtle was laughing while Harry and Tracey stared in shock.

"Look at your tail!" Ron said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days had gone by and Harry, Tracey and Ron were on their way to the common room.

"Have you spoken to Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She should be leaving the hospital wing in a few days. At least when she stops coughing up fur balls. Haha." Harry said.

Then Tracey saw something. "What's this?" she said.

They started to follow the water.

"Yuck!" Ron said.

"Looks like Moaning Myrtle flooded the bathroom." Harry said.

They headed to the bathroom and saw every sink on and heard Myrtle moaning.

She looked up and saw Harry, Ron and Tracey.

"Come to throw something else at me?" she said.

"Why would I throw something at you?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me. . . ." she said.

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Ron. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

Myrtle flew quickly to him. "Oh sure!" Ron jumped. "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. . . . I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head. Mmhmm." said Myrtle and turned around whining.

A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Harry stepped forward and picked it up. Then he shook it a bit and tried to wet it a little bit.

Later that night Harry sat at the table looking at the diary. Then he started flipping it a little bit.

After he stopped he looked at it closely and saw a name.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." he whispered.

Then he took out his quilt, dipped it in some ink and was about to write something when some ink fell on it and disappeared.

He flipped to another to the next page and saw nothing. Then he started to dip his quilt again.

"My name is Harry Potter."

_Hello Harry Potter my name is Tom Riddle._

"Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?"

_Yes._

"Can you tell me?"

_No._

He sighed and sat up. But then something else appeared.

_But I can show you. Let me show you what happened fifty years ago._

Harry pick it up and took it closer. A few seconds later he was still in school but a different place. Then he saw someone standing there. So he started to walk over to him.

"_Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on? Are you Tom Riddle? Hello can you hear me?" Harry asked but got no answer._

_Then he saw Tom looking at something._

"_Riddle?" someone said._

_He turned around to see who it was._

"_Professor Dumbledore." Tom said._

"_Dumbledore?" Harry whispered._

"_It isn't wise to stay out this late hour Tom." Dumbledore said._

"_Yes Professor, I was just wondering, they're not really going to close Hogwarts Professor are they?"_

"_I understand Tom, but headmaster Dippit may have no choice."_

"_Would he still close it if the person responsible was caught?"_

_Dumbledore looked at in suspicion._

"_Is there, something you wish to tell me Tom?"_

"_No sir, nothing."_

_Dumbledore looked at him suspicious again._

"_Very well, off you go."_

"_Goodnight sir."_

_Then Harry followed him. They went somewhere Harry had didn't remember._

_Tom opened the door and saw Hagrid open a box. "Evening Hagrid._

_He slapped the box._

"_I'm going to have to turn you in."_

"_You can't, you don't understand." Hagrid said._

"_I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets Hagrid. Now stand aside Hagrid."_

"_No!" he said._

"_Stand aside Hagrid." Tom said again._

"_No!" Hagrid said louder._

"_Sesonmateriol!" he said._

_Then the big spider started to run away."_

"_Aragog! Aragog!" Hagrid said._

"_Arimia examay!" he said aiming for the spider._

_Then Tom turned to Hagrid with his wand out to him. "You'll be expelled."_

"_Hagrid! HAGRID!" Harry yelled while he started to go back to his time._

"Whoa!" he said. 'I'm writing this down and telling them after the holidays.' he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Sure enough they were home and saying hello to Sirius and Remus.

"Hey pup, prongslet." Sirius said.

"Hi Sirius." Harry said.

"Hello cub, cubbling." Remus said.

"Hi Remus." Tracey said.

While they spend the vacation their parents and uncles would help them with homework if they needed it. They play games and wrapping presents.

Sure enough it was Christmas.

When Harry and Tracey were done opening their presents they got they gave the adults presents.

When James opened his parents he was confused.

"Your Animagus is a stag and didn't want your antlers to freeze on winter full moons. And since there's three pieces on them we got you a pair for each part." Harry explained.

The other two marauders were laughing like crazy on the ground.

Even Lilly was laughing.

"Why didn't we think of us doing that at school?" Sirius tried to say.

"I don't know! But it would have been easy since there were four of us at school!" Remus tried to say.

A few minutes later they started to calm down. And James decided to have Lilly put them on his antlers and take a picture so he could see them.

When he was back to his normal self he looked at the picture and smiled.

"I look pretty good." he said.

Sirius and Remus started laugh a little more.

'**Think dad and Remus will break their ribs when they see Sirius' presents**?' Harry asked.

'**Maybe.**' Tracey said.

Next was Sirius. When he opened Harry's present James and Remus burst out laughing like last year. Lilly started chuckling.

Sirius looked at Harry and Tracey.

"You're killing me you two."

They smiled looking innocent.

Then he opened Tracey's present. And saw another toy.

Remus and James laughed even harder. Lilly laughed almost as hard.

"I'll say it again, you're killing me!"

"Do you want us to get rid of your bone?" Harry asked with an idea of the answer.

"NO! DON'T GET RID OF MY BONE!" he yelled.

"OK, do you want us to get rid of your toy then?" Tracey asked and also had an idea of an answer.

"NO! NOT MY TOY!" he yelled.

'_This dog part of me is killing me!_' he thought.

This time even Lilly was barely on the chair now.

"Oh Merlin, I need a potion like last year!" Remus said.

"Same here!" James said.

After they calmed down and took the potion they sat back down.

Next was Remus. He liked his new book from Harry. When he opened his other one from Tracey his mouth started to water a little.

Then they started chuckling again.

"Moony and his chocolate." James said shaking his head and smiling.

Sirius nodded. "Maybe he should marry it."

Next was Lilly. When she opened it she looked at the twins.

"It's got pictures of us all." Tracey said.

Lilly opened the book and smiled.

"Thank you you two. I'll treasure it forever." she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Sure enough they were at school walking.

"It was Hagrid, Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets." Harry explained.

"It can't be Hagrid, it just can't be!" Hermione said.

"I don't know Hermione, he does love animals." Tracey said.

"Look, Hagrid's our friend why don't we go and ask him about it?" she said.

"That'll be a cheerful visit. Hello Hagrid. Have been letting anything mad and hairy louse in the castle lately?" Ron said

"Mad and hairy? You wouldn't be talking about me now would ya?" Hagrid asked.

The four of them gasped.

"No!" they said together.

He looked at them and saw a face on Hermione.

"What's that you've got there Hagrid." Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh for the mandrake you know? Now Professor Sprout they still have a bit of growing up to do. But when they are we'll have to chop them up in pieces and will be able to make them unpatrafied. You four be best be looking at each other though. Alright?" he said pointing to them.

Then he started to leave and Neville was running.

"Hello Neville." he said.

When Neville got to Harry, Ron, Tracey and Hermione he took a deep breath.

"Harry, I don't know who did it but you better come!"

So they followed him and found themselves in the boys dormitory.

"It has to be a Gryffindor, nobody knows our password. Unless it wasn't a student." Hermione said.

"Well whoever it was they must have been looking for something." Ron said.

"They found it," he looked at the other three. "Tom Riddle's diary is gone."

Before they knew it they had another game.

"Alright listen up. We play this way Hufflpuff won't stand a chance." Wood started while they stood up. "We're stronger, quicker and smarter."

"And not to mention, they're dead scared that Harry will petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." George said.

When they got outside McGonagall appeared.

"This match has been canceled. Go to your dormitory immediately." she said.

"You can't cancel quidditch." Wood said.

"Silence Wood you and your team go to your dormitory now. Potter, you and I will try and find me Tracey and Weasley. There's something the three of you have to see."

When they found the other two they followed McGonagall to the hospital wing.

"I warn you this could be a wee bit of a shock." she said.

When they got there they saw Hermione laying there petrified.

"Hermione." Ron said quietly.

"She was found near the library," Then she took out a mirror. "Along with this. Does it mean anything to any of you?"

They shook their head and Harry took Hermione's hand.

When they got to the common room McGonagall came.

"May I have your attention please? Due to current these new rules will be used immediately. Every student will get back to the dormitory by six o'clock every evening. Each student will be escorted to a lesson by a teacher, no exceptions." She shut the paper. "I should tell this though, if the person causing these petrifies can't be caught, it's possible this school will soon be closed." Then she left the room.

The now trio looked at each other. "We've got to talk to Hagrid Ron, Tracey, if he did open the Chamber last time he's going to get someone else killed." Harry said.

"But you heard McGonagall, we're not aloud to leave the room except for class." Ron said.

Harry looked at Tracey and they nodded.

"We think it's time to get our dad's old cloak out again." Tracey said.

Later that night they were under the invisibility cloak heading to Hagrid.

When they got there they knocked on the door. When he opened it they saw his arrow pointed at them.

"Hello? Hello?" he said.

"What's that for?" Harry asked taking the cloak off.

He sighed in relief. "Doesn't matter, come on in. Just made a pot a tea." he said letting them in.

When they got there they sat down and watched him unfocused with tea getting over the cup.

"Hagrid, are you OK?" Tracey asked.

"I'm fine, I'm alright." he said. Then he almost dropped his pot.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, heard about that alright." he said.

"Look, we have to ask you this." Harry started.

"Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Tracey asked.

"What you have to ask about that is-"

He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Quick, under the cloak, don't say a word be quiet."

They put the cloak on and backed up.

Then he opened the door.

"Professor Dumbledore sir." he said.

"Good evening Hagrid. I wonder, could we?"

"Of course, come in come in." he said.

"What is the minister do here?" Ron said quietly.

Harry and Tracey shrugged.

"Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge in rather clipped tones. "Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act."

"I never," said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. "You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir —"

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

"Look, Albus," said Fudge, uncomfortably. "Hagrid's record's is against him I've got to take him."

"Take me? Take me where, not Azkaban prison!"

"I'm afraid we have no choice Hagrid."

Suddenly the door opened and Lucius Malfoy was there.

"Already here Fudge? Good." Lucius said.

"What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Hagrid said.

"Believe me, I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your, you call this a house?" Then he looked at Dumbledore.

"Now "I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here."

Lucius took some paper out.

"The governors and I feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension — you'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school." he said.

"You can't take Dumbledore away, take him away the muggleborns won't stand a chance. You mark my words there'll be killings next!" Hagrid said.

"Calm yourself Hagrid. If the governors want my removal, I will of course step aside. However, You will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it." Dumbledore said.

"Well, come Hagrid." Fudge said. "Well?"

"If err, if anyone were looking for some stuff, then all they have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yup, that'll lead 'm right. That's all I have to say."

He started walking then remembered something.

"Oh, and someone will have to feed Fang by the way."

Fang moaned a little.

"Good boy." Fudge said waving.

When the door shut they took the cloak off.

"Hagrid's right, with Dumbledore gone, there'll be attack a day!" Ron said.

Harry looked at the spiders. He took a light.

"Come on." he said.

"What?" Ron said.

"You heard Hagrid, follow the spiders. Come on Fang." he said.

So they started to follow them.

"They're heading for the Forbidden Forest." Ron said.

"Come on." Tracey said.

"Why spiders ? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies ?" Ron said following his friends.


	15. Chapter 15

While walked around Ron wouldn't stop asking if they could turn around.

"Guys I don't like this, I don't like this at all." Ron said.

"Shh!" Harry said.

They kept walking.

"Can we please go back now?" Ron said.

"Shut up Ron!" Tracey said.

Then they heard something.

"What was that?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

They kept going and looking around. Then they heard something.

"Who is it? Hagrid, is that you?" someone said.

"We're friends with Hagrid. You, you're Aragog aren't you?" Harry said.

"Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," Aragog said.

"Hagrid's in trouble, up in the school there've been attacks. They think Hagrid's opened the Chamber of Secrets, like before." Tracey said.

"That's a lie! Hagrid had never opened the Chamber of Secrets." Aragog said.

"Then you're not the monster?" Harry asked.

"No, the monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land. In the pocket of a traveler." he explained.

"If you're not the monster then, who did kill Moaning Myrtle fifty years ago?" Tracey asked.

"We do not speak of it! It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. When I was accused Hagrid brought me here."

"Harry, Tracey?" Ron said.

"What?" Harry and Tracey snapped.

Ron pointed up and saw big spiders.

Then they looked at Aragog.

"Well, thank you. We'll just, go." Harry said while Ron and Tracey nodded.

"Go? I think not! My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wonders so willingly in our midst. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

Then Harry hit one with the light. They started to get closer to them. They took out their wands.

"Either one of you know any spells?" Ron asked.

"One, but it's not powerful enough for all of us." Harry said.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Ron said.

"Ron, for all we know Harry could be the only person that knows what might work." Tracey said. Then looked at Harry. "What's the spell?"

Harry aimed his wand at one of the spiders.

"_Arimea exavay!"_he said and the spider disappeared.

Then they started running.

"_Arimea exavay!_" Tracey yelled. Then the other spider went away to.

While they ran Harry and Tracey would use Arimea exavay whenever they got the chance.

Sure enough they were outside the forest again.

"Follow the spiders. Follow the spiders! If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban I'll kill him!" Ron said.

"We know one thing though. Hagrid never opened the chamber, he was innocent." Harry said.


	16. Chapter 16

They were sitting in the hospital wing while Harry put new flowers in the vase for Hermione.

"Wish you were here Hermione. We need you now, more than ever." Harry said.

While he was rubbing her hand he felt something in her hand.

"What's that?" Tracey asked.

"Guys, this Where Hermione was the day she was in the library the day she was attacked!" Harry said. "Come on!"

While they left the room Harry read what it said.

"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."

"Ron, Tracey, this is it. The monster of the chamber is a basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak, it's a snake!" he said.

"Colin saw it through his camera. The basilisk burned up all the film inside it, but Colin just got Petrified. Justin . . . Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he couldn't die again . . . and Hermione had the mirror. I bet you anything she had Incase the snake came along!"

"And Mrs. Norris?" he whispered eagerly.

Harry thought hard, picturing the scene on the night of Halloween.

"The water . . ." he said slowly.

"The flood from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I bet you Mrs. Norris only saw the reflection. . . ."

He scanned the page in his hand eagerly. The more he looked at it, the more it made sense.

"'The spiders flees before it' It all fits!"

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, why is it no one's dead?" Ron asked.

"Hermione found that to." Harry said.

"Pipes? It's using the plumbing?" Tracey asked.

"Remember what Aragog said, about that girl fifty years ago, she died in a bathroom? What if she never left?"

Tracey and Ron realized who it was.

"Moaning Myrtle!" they said together.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately." McGonagall said.

Harry, Ron and Tracey walked over to where the teachers were going and listened.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself. Students must be sent home. I'm afraid it is the end of Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

A few seconds later Lockhart appeared.

"So sorry dosed off. What have I missed?"

"A girl has been snatched by a monster Gilderoy your moment has come at last." Snape said.

"My mo-moment?" he said.

"Didn't you say just last night you had known all along where the Chamber of Secrets was?" Snape asked.

He stood there silently for a second.

"That's settled. "We'll leave the monster to you, Gilderoy," said Professor McGonagall. "Your skills after all are legend."

"Very well, I'll just be in my office getting um, getting ready." he said.

"Who is it the monster's taken Miniver?" Madam Pumfrey asked.

"Ginny Weasley." she said.

Then everyone started to leave. When they were gone Harry, Tracey and Ron were walking over to it.

"Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever. Ginny." Ron said.

Then the three of them hurried to Lockhart's room.

"Lockhart may be useless but he's going to try and get in the Chamber. At least we can tell him what we know." Harry said.

"Professor we have some information for you!" Harry said.

Then they saw him hurry to close a bag.

"Are you going somewhere?" Tracey asked.

"Uh, well yes. Urgent call unavailable gotta go." he said.

"What about my sister?" Ron asked.

"Well as to that most unfortunate no one regrets more than I."

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you can't go now! You can't go now!" Tracey said.

"Well I must say, when I took the job there was nothing in the job prescription-"

"You're running away? After all that stuff you did in your books?" Harry said interrupting him.

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My dear boy do use your common sense? My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things." said Lockhart.

"You're a fraud, you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done!" Tracey said.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now that you mention it. I'm rather good with memory charms. Or else those wizards would've gone blabbing and never sold another book." Then he turned around and grabbed his wand. "In fact I'm uh, going to have to do the same to you."

"Don't even think about it." Harry said with his, Ron and Tracey in their hand.

After that they headed to Myrtle for answers.


	17. Chapter 17

When they got to the bathroom they heard Myrtle moaning as usual.

Then she heard something and turned around.

"Who's there?" Myrtle said.

Then she saw Harry, Ron and Trace.

"Oh, hello Harry." She giggled a little. "What do you want?"

"To ask you, how you died." he said.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful. It happened right in here in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A kind of made up language. Then I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away!and then —" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"Just like that? How?" Harry asked.

"I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. Over there by that sink." she said pointing at one.

Then she started moaning and going away. Harry walked over to it and felt around it. Then he tried to turn it on but it didn't work. So he put his finger on the side of it and felt a snake.

"This is it," he whispered. "Ron, Tracey, I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

"Say something. Harry say something in parseltongue." Ron said.

So Harry focused on the picture and said, "Open."

Then a click happened and it started to change. The sinks split up and the one that opens it was closed. Sure enough it was open.

"Excellent Harry. I'll just be um, there's no need for me to stay!" Lockhart said and started to run.

"Oh yes there is!" Harry said.

Then they pushed him into the sink but he caught himself and yelled for a second.

"Now kids what good will it do?" he asked.

"Better you then us." Tracey said.

"Yes, I suppose." Then he turned around and stood there. "Sure you don't wanna test it first?"

Then Ron pushed him with his wand.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled on his way down.

Harry, Tracey and Ron leaned over to hear something.

"It's really quite filthy down here." he said.

Then they looked at each other.

"Alright, let's go." Harry said.

"Oh Harry," Myrtle started.

Harry looked at her and waited.

"If you die down there you're welcome to share my toilet."

Ron and Tracey looked at her in discuss.

"Ah, thanks Myrtle." he said.

Then he jumped down and headed to the chamber. They all started screaming on their way down.

When they got there they were on their face for a second but stood up and took out their wands.

"Now remember, any sign of movement close your eyes start away." Harry said.

Then he turned around and hopped on top of one. Tracey did it next.

"Go on." Ron said to Lockhart.

He jumped on and then followed them.

"This way." Harry said and waved his hand.

"What's that?" Tracey said when they saw something.

"It looks like a, snake." Lockhart said.

"Bloody hell! Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long!" Ron said.

"Or more." Then Lockhart fainted.

"Heart of a liar this one." Ron said.

Suddenly Ron's wand was out of his hand and Lockhart had it.

"The adventure ends here kids." he started moving Ron's wand at all of them.

"But don't fret, the world will know our story. How it was to late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your mind at the sight of her mangled body."

Then he turned to Harry.

"So, you first Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memory. Obliviate!"

Then he was hit in the rock and it rocks started to fall.

Harry jumped down and went on his stomach while Ron and Tracey backed up.

A few seconds later it stopped and Ron and Hermione started coughing.

"Harry!" Ron said. "Harry!"

"Ron, Tracey are you OK?" he asked.

"We're fine." Tracey said.

Then Lockhart sat up.

"Ulg." Then he looked at Tracey and Ron. "Hello. Who are you?"

"Um, Ron Weasley and Tracey Potter." Ron said.

"Really? And um, who, who am I?"

"Lockhart's memory charm backfired, he hasn't got a clue who he is!" Ron said.

"It's an odd sort of place isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No." Ron said and took the rock out of his hand.

"Really? I-" he was interrupted by Ron hitting his head with the rock and losing conciseness.

"What do we do now?" Tracey asked.

"You guys wait here and try to move those things so we can get back through. I'll go and find Ginny." Harry said.

"OK." they said together.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of some snakes.

"_Open._" he hissed.

Then it started to open. When it opened Harry climbed down the stairs and looked in front of him.

"Ginny." he said and started running to her.

When he got there he bent down and put his wand on the ground.

"Ginny! Oh please don't be dead, wake up, wake up! Please wake up."

"She won't wake. Someone said.

Harry turned around. "Tom, Tom Riddle. What do you mean she won't wake? She's not?"

"She's still alive, but only just." he said.

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Then Harry put a finger on her hand. "She's cold as ice."

While Harry looked at Ginny Tom picked up his wand.

"You've got to help me Tom. If the a basilisk comes-."

"It won't come until it's called."

"Give me my wand Tom." Harry said with his hand out.

"You won't be needing it."

"Listen we've got to go we've got to save her!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Harry. With Ginny getting weaker, I've grown stronger."

Harry looked at him for a second.

"Yes Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber, Ginny Weasley who put the messages on the wall Ginny Weasley who tied Mr. Filch's cat."

"But why?"

"Because I told her to. I can be very, persuasive."

"Still the diary began to scare her. So she tried to dispose it in the girls bathroom but who should find it but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet."

"But why did you want to meet me?"

I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that brainless oaf Hagrid."

"Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore said he was innocent."

"Bet Dumbledore saw right through you."

"He kept an annoying "annoyingly close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly.

"I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," said Harry triumphantly. "In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again-"

"Haven't I told you? Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now my new target was you."

"How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent — managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you and your sister escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how we? Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present and future."

Then he turned around and used Harry's wand to write something.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE. Then he whipped the wand to the side and the letters changed the words.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT. Then the words started to burn away.

"You, you're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort."

"Surely, you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle father's name. No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone! Not so long as people are loyal to him!"

A few seconds later they heard something. Harry recognized it.

"Fawkes?"

Fawkes flew past Harry and dropped something to him and he caught it. When Fawkes was gone he opened it and saw the sorting hat.

"So this is what Dumbledore leaves his great defender. A song bird, and an old hat."

Then he turned around and took out his hand. "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._"

Then the stone Slytherin started to open its mouth.

"Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort heir of Slytherin against the famous, Harry Potter."

Then there was a loud his and the snake started to come out.

"_Kill him." _Tom hissed.

Then Harry turned around and started running. A few seconds later he slipped and fell. He covered his head then heard some more chirping. He looked up and saw Fawkes scratching at the basilisk's eyes.

"NO! Your bird might have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you."

Harry stepped backwards a few times and then stepped on something. When the basilisk heard it Harry started running again.

When he saw an opening he turned right but saw it was closed. He pulled at the bars but didn't budge.

Then he turned around and the basilisk came close to him. He picked up a rock and threw it to the other side. It followed the sound and was gone.

When he could barely see its tail he turned around and ran to Ginny. Then he knelt down again.

"Yes Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead. And I will sees to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return. Very, much, alive!"

"Ginny?"

All of a sudden the basilisk reappeared. Harry stood up and backed up. Then something came out of the hat, a sword.

Harry grabbed it and climbed up to the top of the statue. The basilisk got close so Harry started hitting it with the sword. The basilisk would hit parts of the statue and get prices off of it.

Suddenly he tripped and the sword slipped out of his hand. He turned his body a little and saw the sword start to slide off.

He grabbed it and got it through the basilisk's throat. While he did that the snake hissed loud.

While he was talking the sword out of its throat a fang fell out and landed on his arm.

After that he went back down to Ginny with his hand on his arm. He moaned a little. When he got to Ginny his knees gave in and he fell but caught the floor with his good hand.

"Well Potter it looks like you have a bit of a minute to live."

Harry put his good hand on Ginny's.

"Funny, all the help a silly little book can do. Especially in the hand of a silly, little, girl."

Then Harry picked up the diary and opened it. Then he opened the diary.

"What are you doing?"

Harry was about to put it in the book.

"Stop! No!"

"Erg!" he said while he put the fang in the book.

"Ahhhh!" Tom yelled.

Harry did the other side and Tom yelled more. Then he closed the book and stabbed the outside. Sure enough Riddle was gone.

Then Ginny woke up and gasped.

"Ginny." Harry said.

She turned around. "Harry. It was me. I swear Riddle made me and-" She saw his arm. "Harry, you're hurt!"

He covered his arm. "Don't worry. Ginny, you need to get yourself out . Follow the chamber and you'll find Ron and Tracey."

A few seconds later Fawkes appeared again. He stood in front of Harry and turned his head.

"You were brilliant Fawkes. I just wasn't quick enough."

Then Fawkes leaned over and aimed for Harry's arm. Then some tears started to come and get on his cut.

"Of course! Phoenix's have healing powers!" He looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

He looked at Ginny. "It's over. It's just a memory now."

When they were back together Fawkes flew them back to school.

"Amazing! This is just like magic!" Lockhart said.


	18. Chapter 18

After that Harry, Ron and Tracey were in Dumbledore's office.

"You do realize of course that in the past few hours you have broken at least a dozen school rules?" he said.

"Yes sir." they said together.

"It gives me a reason to have you all expelled."

"Yes sir."

"There for, I think it is fitting that the three of you get, special awards for services to the school."

They smiled. "Thanks." said Ron.

"And now Mr. Weasley, if you would send this letter to the minister. I think we need our game keeper back."

Ron was still smiling and nodded. Then he headed to the owlry.

"Tracey, you can go outside the door and wait for Harry or go to the common room. I need to talk to Harry in private right now."

"Yes sir. I'll meet you outside Harry." Tracey said smiling. He nodded.

When the door was closed Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

He looked at him closer. "And second, I see that something is bothering you. Am I right Harry?"

He looked at Dumbledore. You see sir I couldn't help but see certain things, certain similarities between Tom Riddle and, me."

"Ah. You see Harry, you can speak, parseltounge because Lord Voldemort was a parselmouth."

"Mum said that was your theory when I was younger." he said.

"Ah, but I think he transferred some more of his powers the night he gave you that scar. Tracey had said she remembers getting her arm scratched that night."

Harry nodded. "I remember hearing something hitting her shoulder."

He thought of something else. "The sorting hat wanted to sort me in Slytherin. So since he transferred some of his powers, is that why he wanted to put me in Slytherin?"

"It's true Harry, why then did the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor?"

He looked at it. "Because I asked it to."

"Exactly Harry, exactly. Which makes you very different from Tom Riddle. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Harry sat motionless in his chair, stunned. "If you want proof, Harry, that you belong in Gryffindor, I suggest you look more closely at this."

He passed him the sword. Then he looked at it.

"Godric Gryffindor."

"Only a true Gryffindor, can pull that out of there."

Suddenly the door burst open. And Dobby came from behind him.

"Dobby! So this is your master. The family you serve is the Malfoys." Harry said.

"Mhm." Dobby said.

"I'll deal with you later." Lucius said.

"Mmm."

"Out of my way Potter. So, It's true you have returned."

"When the governor heard about Arthur Weasley's daughter had been killed. They decided to summon me back.

"I see. And the culprit has been identified?"

"Oh yes."

"And, who was it?"

"Voldemort. Only this time he used somebody else."

Dobby pulled on Harry's pants and shook his head and Lucius.

"I see."

"Thankfully Mr. Potter, his sister and his friend Ron hadn't discovered the book yet."

"Well, let us hope that Potter will always be around to save the day."

"Don't worry, I will be." he said.

"Curiously, Lucius the government is thinking that you gave her the book."

"How dare you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Myself concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and of course it's students. Come Dobby, we're leaving."

Dobby turned around and started to leave. Lucius hit him with his stick a few times while they left.

"When the door was shut Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir, I wonder if I could have that?" he asked pointing at the diary.

When he left the room he told Tracey his idea and then she smiled and nodded.

Then they ran to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!"

He stopped and turned around.

"We have something for you." Harry said handing him the diary.

"Oh we think you do sir. After hearing the way you said earlier." Tracey said.

"Do you?" He handed Dobby the book. "Why don't you prove it? Come Dobby, we're leaving."He turned around.

"Open it." Harry whispered to Dobby.

So he opened it and smiled.

"Dobby?" he called again.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." he said.

"What? I didn't give-" Then he thought of what happened.

"Dobby is free." he said smiling with a sock in his hand.

Harry pulled up his leg and showed him what happened.

"You lost me my servant!" Then he took out his wand and Harry jumped for a second.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby said and stood in front of him.

"_Avada-"_

Before he could finish Dobby used his own magic and Lucius fell on his back. Dobby smiled and nodded.

"Mark my words Potter. One day soon you are going to make the same sticky end!" Then he turned around and left.

Dobby looked at Harry and Tracey.

"Harry Potter free Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?"

"Just promise me something." Harry started.

"Anything sir."

"Never try to save our life again." Tracey finished.

Dobby chuckled for a second.

After that Harry and Tracey headed to the common room.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Harry and Tracey were headed to Remus to check on them.

When they got there Harry knocked on the door and Remus looked up.

"Hello Harry, Tracey." he said smiling.

"You've been sacked!" Tracey said.

"What? Oh, no I resigned." he said.

"Resigned, why?" Harry asked.

"It appears that someone had taken the liberty of exposing my problem. And with parents sending owls, well you two know what happens. At least Sirius still gives me money."

**'I bet it was Snape.'** Tracey said.

**'Yup. Mum said to trust him but I still don't like him.'** Harry said.

**'Same here.'** she said.

Harry and Tracey frowned. But Harry looked worse.

"Why do you look so miserable Harry? You two know what will happen."

I don't think we did anything since uncle Wormy escaped." he said.

"I could feel better to." Tracey said.

"Didn't make a difference? Harry you three let Buckbeak free and saved Sirius from both me and made a patronus strong enough to fight off over a hundred dementors at once! You made a good difference." Remus said.

"He's right Harry, even Dumbledore couldn't make a patronus that strong!" Tracey said.

"You were the best Defense Professor we've had so far." he said.

"He's right uncle Moony. You were the best in our three years here." she said.

"Thank you Harry, Tracey. Don't worry like I said, Sirius will let me use his Gringotts account still. And your parents always help to."

They smiled and nodded.

"When I take Black for uncle Padfoot you can use it still." Tracey said smiling.

"Same here, only Potter." Harry said smiling to.

He chuckled and smiled. "I know you will. Hopefully you don't have to take it from your parents and uncle Padfoot to soon." 'Especially when the next war comes. But considering how many people are getting old it will probably be harder than the last one.'

"Well, that's all I have, so until you get home, try and have a good last day of school." he said smiling.

Then he gave them a hug and started to leave.

They sighed. "He was the best one we've had yet." Tracey said.

"Yeah he is. But like he said, we'll see him when we get home." Harry said giving her a hug.

She sniffled a little while he held on her.

When she calmed down they headed to the great hall.

When they got there they sat down and talked to their friends.

"I wish Professor Lupin was coming next year." Neville said.

"I know, he's the best one yet." Ron said.

"I wonder why we keep needing a new Professor every year?" Hermione said.

"I've been wondering that to. I bet years before us wonder the same thing." Harry said.

"Probably." Tracey said. "Maybe Dumbledore knows?"

"I doubt it." Harry said.

"Probably." Ron said.

The next day they were on their way home and talking about summer.

"My dad said the next Quidditch World Cup is in England this year." Ron said.

"I know, it'd be cool if we could go." Tracey said.

"Maybe. Knowing our dad and uncle Padfoot, for all I know they could have gotten them already." Harry said.

Then they all started laughing.

"That would be nice." Hermione said. I don't like quidditch as much as you three but I still like it." Hermione said smiling.

When they got to Kings Cross they said goodbye to their friends and went to their family.

"Alright, ready to go?" James said. "Because I have a good thing to tell you when we get home."

**'I have a feeling he got tickets to the game. You?'** he said.

**'Yup.'** she said.

So they followed their dad and headed home.


End file.
